Two bottles of liquor later
by revencita
Summary: Joel es invitado a una fogata con unos cuantos hombres del pueblo para charlar un rato. Tommy y Joel necesitan un tiempo para hablar sobre sus vidas y mientras tanto Tommy trae consigo una botella de licor. Los dos prometen no pasarse de unos cuantos tragos. Si claro. MULTI-CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

"**Two Bottles of liquor later"**

-Quédate aquí.- dijo Joel mientras se ponía su chaqueta encima.

-¿Por qué no puedo ir? Digo no tengo mucho que hacer aquí más que dormir.- se quejó Ellie cruzada de brazos.

-Y eso es lo que quiero que hagas, ya es tarde.

Ellie lo miró con enojo y al mismo tiempo con tristeza.

-Mira, sólo iré a charlar con los hombres del pueblo y estoy seguro de que eso te aburrirá mucho. Te prometo que mañana haremos lo que tú quieras.

-Pff.- Ellie hizo ese sonido con su boca como siempre lo hacía cuando no estaba de acuerdo con algo.- como si te necesitara tanto. Estaré bien.

-Volveré en unas horas.- dijo Joel y salió por la puerta pero no sin antes tomar su rifle de casería por si acaso.

Mientras llegaba a la fogata Joel miraba a su alrededor, notaba los detalles del pueblo de Tommy, su hermano. Era genial que por fin había conseguido un lugar donde estar en un poco de paz por un rato, donde vivir y estar protegido. Supuso que Tommy, a pesar de lo que habían pasado antes, le seguía queriendo como un hermano. Después lo visualizo en medio de unos seis hombres, charlando y sonriendo, pronto se unió a ellos.

-Entonces ¿cuántos años tiene tu hija?- preguntó Tommy a uno de los hombres.

Este era Lee, uno de los ingenieros de la planta eléctrica. Fue increíble cómo se las arreglaron para volver a conseguir electricidad en el pueblo.

-Estará cumpliendo cinco años este mes. Sería bueno tener un pastel o algo así para celebrar pero creo que ya no contamos con nada de eso.

-Sí, que mierda amigo.- contestó el hombre robusto sentado a su lado. Le palmeó la espalda para consolarlo.

-Recuerdo cuando era pequeño y mi padre llegó con un pastel de una caricatura que no recuerdo cómo se llamaba.- dijo Lee cerrando sus ojos con fuerza tratando de recordar.

-Esos fueron buenos tiempos.- dijo Tommy, volteó a ver a Joel. Este sólo se limitaba a sonreír al recordar su infancia.

-¿Qué hay de ti amigo?- preguntó Frank. Un señor algo viejo, con bigote y barba arreglada.

Joel lo miró.

-¿Cuántos años tiene esa niña tuya?

-No, ella… ella no es mi hija, es…-Joel calló por un momento.

Tommy lo miró y rápidamente trato de cambiar el tema.

-Su nombre es Ellie, por cierto mejor francotiradora que yo en un combate. Esa chica tiene agallas.

-Hasta yo disparó mejor a esas cosas que tu Tommy.- dijo un tipo de sombrero texano.

Todos rieron, Joel parecía adentrarse más al grupo mientras hablaban. No podía creer que por fin podía hacer eso de nuevo, una charla en paz, delante de una fogata. Sólo faltaban unas cervezas heladas pero, claro que eso ya era mucho pedir.

Los tipos fueron retirándose a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Tenían que volver con sus familias, Lee fue el primero en irse por su niña pequeña que lo esperaba en casa. Después los demás hasta que en sus mentes pudieron notar que era como la una de la mañana. No tenían reloj pero lo supieron de alguna forma.

Joel y Tommy se quedaron sentados, un tiempo entre hermanos.

-Y dime, ¿haz cuidado bien de esa esposa tuya?- preguntó Joel para sacar conversación desde el silencio que había estado desde que el ultimo se había ido.

-Como a mi propia vida.- dijo Tommy. Joel rio por debajo.

-No puedo creer que… te hubieras casado, mírate. Un hombre mayor, ya no eres el pequeño Tommy.

-Y tú no eres exactamente el Joel apuesto de hace unos años.- dijo el hermano menor golpeando su hombro en juego.

-Bueno, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde eso.

Joel miró al cielo y se tocó la nariz. Después se aclaró la garganta y escuchó sonar las cigarras en el bosque.

-Oh.- dijo Tommy volteándose. Su voz asustó un poco a Joel y dio un pequeño salto para después ver lo que tenía planeado.- casi lo olvido.

Detrás de él tenía una mochila color verde en donde guardaba una linterna en el bolsillo de la parte izquierda. Abrió la mochila y sacó una botella de lo que parecía ser licor. Joel tomó la botella algo extrañado, examinándola.

-Sé que no es el mejor lujo pero…

-¿De dónde sacaste esto?- preguntó Joel aun mirando la botella. Hace mucho que no bebía alcohol. Desde Boston en donde tenía su propio apartamento con sus cosas y entre ellas una botella de wiski que anteriormente Tess había tomado y le había ofrecido más él se había negado sin saber que por mucho tiempo no tomaría algo como eso.

-Pero ¿vas a quedarte mirándola o tomaras un trago?- Preguntó Tommy.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea?- Preguntó Joel. No sabía porque no le daba buena espina eso.

-No nos sobrepasaremos, esto no es como solía serlo antes y los dos sabemos eso.

Joel le dio un último vistazo a la tapa y después la desenrollo. Tomó de la boca de la botella. El líquido paso de sus labios hasta dentro de su boca. Ese sabor amargo ya lo extrañaba más fue raro tener que volver a acostumbrarse a las pequeñas quemadas en su lengua mientras trataba de pasarse el líquido por la garganta. Sacudió la cabeza y abrió los ojos. Tommy rio un poco.

-Se nota que hace mucho que no bebes.- Ahora le arrebató la botella y tomó de ella.

-Bueno, pues aciertas esta vez.

Tommy se la devolvió a Joel este la probo de nuevo.

-Joel, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- preguntó el hombre.

El mayor no contestó, sólo asintió interesado.

-Podríamos… olvidar todo lo que haya pasado, todas esas peleas. Hermano ahora que las cosas están un poco mejores quiero que podamos ser mejores también nosotros.

-No necesitas sermonearme.- dijo Joel.- estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Tommy sonrió y Joel le pasó el licor.

-¡Salud por eso!- dijo al mismo tiempo que levantaba la botella en el aire para después dar un largo trago. Se limpió la boca con la manga de la chaqueta y se la volvió a pasar a su hermano mayor.

A Joel el primer trago le supo raro como ya había dicho, pero no había estado tan mal, pero para el cuarto era una delicia. Sentir aquel líquido recorriendo su garganta le producía una calidez que no había sentido antes.

-Esto está muy bueno.- dijo dejando la botella vacía en el suelo.

-De hecho, por eso traje otra conmigo.- dijo Tommy buscando en su mochila.

Joel la tomó sin dudarlo y la abrió con rapidez. Dio un trago profundo y después de eso sonrió mirando al suelo.

-¡Al menos dame un poco!- dijo Tommy arrebatándola, Joel escuchó como se atragantaba con ella.

El texano cerró los ojos, viendo como su hermano mayor reía de la nada y le hablaba más él no podía escucharlo bien. Cerró los ojos y los abrió de nuevo, viendo la segunda botella vacía en la mano de Joel.

-¡Joel! ¡Hermano! ¿Qué hiciste?- dijo entre hipo.

-¿Yo?

-Tenemos que volver, ya es tarde.

Joel rio de nuevo y se calló del tronco en donde estaba sentado.

-Ven, levántate.- dijo Tommy entre mareo más sabía que su hermano se había pasado mucho más que él.

Joel sentía cómo sus extremidades eran ligeras y que en poco tiempo empezaría a flotar.

-Mira Tommy.- dijo Extendiendo sus brazos hacia los lados.- Estoy… volando.

-Que gracioso vaquero. Ya vámonos.

-¡Hace un frio de la mierda!- dijo Joel en voz alta.

-Baja la voz Joel, hay personas durmiendo.

-Lo siento.- dijo el mayor y se encaminó a su cabaña.

Suspiró y se tocó la cabeza mientras se recargaba con la puerta. Tommy ya se había ido y sólo quedaba él. Buscó en sus bolsillos para encontrar una llave imaginaria. Sin nada entre sus manos abrió la puerta y dejó su abrigo en el perchero, cuidando sus movimientos. Su casa, su adorable hogar con pinturas de caballos por todos lados, la cocina, la sala y las escaleras. Sonrió tontamente y subió.

Abrió la puerta de una recamara y miró a la pequeña figura que estaba en la cama, recostada con el respaldo y leyendo un libro.

-Día divertido ¿no?- dijo levantando la vista para verlo. La niña lo miró algo confundida y antes de que pudiera decir algo más Joel se abalanzó sobre ella en un abrazo.

-¡Sarah! Sarah bebe.- dijo derramando lágrimas.

La niña lo abrazo y él acarició su hermoso cabello rubio.

-Tu aliento apesta.- dijo más Joel no la escuchó.

-¡Oh Dios! Dios, Dios, Dios.- dijo para después soltarla. Miró sus ojos grises confundidos, mirándolo con miedo.

-No te preocupes Sarah, hija. Todo, todo estará bien.

-Joel.- escuchó a la niña decir su nombre.

-Sí, Joel, soy yo, tu padre.

-¿Qué carajos estás haciendo?- dijo apartándolo violentamente.

Joel sintió tristeza al oír sus palabras. Alejándolo. Pero de pronto ese cabello rubio comenzó a aclararse hasta quedar castaño rojizo y esos ojos grises se tornaron verdes esmeralda. Su rostro ahora tenía pequeñas pecas y en su mirada reflejaba temor y enojo. Joel cubrió su boca con su mano y se alejó.

-…Ellie…

**Aquí otro fic que escribo de The Last of Us. Por favor comentarios para ver que os parece, la verdad me entretuve mucho escribiéndolo y cuando me pasó la idea por la cabeza dije "tengo que escribirlo". Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí. Por favor comentarios, me ayudan demasiado. Y repito que si alguien me ayudase a traducirlo al inglés estaría genial. **

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

"**No eres mi padre y nunca lo serás"**

El viento sopló fuertemente al mismo tiempo que Joel entraba a su cabaña, persiguiendo a la adolescente con paso rápido. La chica lanzó su chaqueta a donde sea que callera y se dirigió a su pieza lo más rápido que pudo.

- Ellie. ¡Ellie!- gritó Joel enfadado. Cuando Joel estaba en ese estado no había duda de que pudiera intimidar a cualquier persona pero a ella no la intimidaba. Tal vez sólo un poco pero no se dejaba vencer, no ahora. Ahora ella era la que estaba fuera de sus casillas.

- No he terminado de hablarte.- dijo apretando fuertemente los dientes hasta llegar a ella y tomarle el brazo para detenerle.

- Me di cuenta.- dijo ella volteando por fin.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Dime. Es tan sólo una estupidez andar golpeando a la gente así.

- No estaba golpeando a nadie.- dijo defendiéndose y zafándose de su agarre.

- Pues ese hombre de allá no dijo lo mismo. ¿Trató de hacerte algo? ¿Dijo algo que te molestara?

- No.

- Entonces ¿por qué simplemente hundiste tu puño en su estómago?- preguntó Joel, gritando. Merecía una explicación. Eran invitados o residentes en el pueblo de Jackson County y el comportamiento de la niña no estaba ayudando a agregar más tiempo a quedarse. Necesitaba controlarse y ahora.

- Era mi caballo, no podía dejar que lo montara así como así.- dijo como excusa.

- No, no es eso y lo sabes. No puedes andar así desquitándote con la gente que no conoces sólo porque no puedes arreglar tus problemas por ti misma.

Ella le dirigió una mirada de enojo como había de esperarse, mirando directamente a sus ojos, apretando los puños con fuerza y aguantando las ganas de no partirle la cara por varias razones.

- Lo siento, pero no podré dejarte salir con ese comportamiento.- escuchó cómo Ellie soltó una pequeña burla en silencio.

- Y que harás, ¿eh? ¿Castigarme? Vamos, quiero ver que lo hagas.

- Estás castigada, que bueno que te dirigías a tu habitación porque no saldrás por un buen rato.

- No veo por qué tengas el derecho de castigarme. Y sabes, no veo ni siquiera por qué tengas el derecho a tomar decisiones sobre mí.

Joel bajo un poco el semblante en su rostro.

- Ellie… Baby gi-

- ¡Deja de llamarme así!¡Yo. No. Soy. Sarah! Entiéndelo de una vez. No soy tu hija Joel y nunca lo seré.- dijo antes de alejarse para entrar en su cuarto y cerrar la puerta con violencia a su paso, provocando un estruendo en toda la cabaña.

Joel cerró los ojos por reflejo y al abrirlos miró sólo la puerta.

- ¡Joder!- dijo al mismo tiempo que pateaba la pared de madera más cercana.

Buscó un asiento y se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor para dos. Se encorvó y tomo su rostro con sus manos, apoyando sus codos contra sus muslos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró. Esto era por lo que había pasado hace dos noches. Él y Ellie no se habían dado tiempo para hablarlo, o más bien ÉL no había tenido los cojones necesarios para enfrentar el problema y solucionarlo. No había sido su culpa o por lo menos eso era lo que quería creer. No había sido buena idea tomar tanto y él lo sabía, sabía que no debía pasarse más de las tres copas pero había acabado por tomarse las dos botellas junto con Tommy.

Esa imagen de Sarah, sentada en su cama, leyendo un libro… no podía sacársela de la mente así como así. La extrañaba, claro que era cierto. Era su hija por Dios santo. Pero Ellie… Ellie no lo era. Y ella tenía razón: Ellie no es y nunca será como Sarah. Cada vez que ella trataba de hablar del tema él sólo se limitaba a decir algunas palabras ya que si decía algo más se derrumbaría por dentro y quería ser esa figura fuerte para ella, para darle esperanza y un ejemplo de seguir adelante y dejar en un cajón profundo en la mente el dolor.

Suspiró de nuevo, ahora un poco más lento. Miró hacia el techo o al cielo a donde quisiera, sólo quería sentir que alguien pudiera estar observándolo de arriba y le dijera qué hacer. Había estado tanto tiempo con esta niña que por accidente había crecido dentro de él y no podía evitar preocuparse por ella, ver lo que necesitaba, asegurarse de que tuviera más tiempo viviendo, viviendo con él, con Tommy, María.

Se levantó con pesadez en sus piernas y pasó los dedos por su cabello ligeramente, tocando las canas que con el tiempo se hacían notar mucho más en su cuero cabelludo. Caminó con inseguridad hasta la puerta de la recamara de la pequeña y tocó la madera con la yema de sus dedos. No estaba asegurada pero aun así decidió tocar.

- Ellie…- dijo después de tocar tres veces.- ¿Puedes abrir, por favor?- dijo suavemente. Sabiendo que no había necesidad de tirar la puerta y volverse loco como sentía que era su naturaleza.

Despegó la mano de la puerta cuando esta se abrió, dejando ver a la pequeña Ellie del otro lado, con sus mejillas enrojecidas y humedecidas y la boca un poco entreabierta, buscando palabras que de seguro no diría. La miró de reojo, parpadeando un par de veces.

- Lo siento.- comenzó por decir el hombre mayor.- tienes razón, no soy tu padre y nunca lo seré.

Cuando Ellie escuchó esas palabras sintió vergüenza de sí misma al haberlas dicho con tanta rudeza y miró hacia el suelo aunque sabía que eran verdad.

- Pero mira que he pasado tanto tiempo viviendo para mí mismo que había olvidado cómo estar al pendiente de alguien, preocuparme por esa persona. Lo único que he hecho estos veinte años ha sido sobrevivir a toda costa sin importar las cosas horribles que hay que hacer para conseguirlo. Ni siquiera Tommy pudo permanecer a mi lado, después no hay nada que vea en el espejo que sea sólo mi reflejo, mi espalda es la que debía cuidar y de repente de la nada apareces tú y ocupas ese espacio. Creo que sabes que eres lo último que me queda.

- Joel.- dijo Ellie con la voz entrecortada.- No eres mi padre.- cuando el hombre oyó esas palabras de nuevo sintió que todo lo que había dicho hace unos segundos se había ido al carajo.- pero si alguna vez hubiera tenido la oportunidad de tener uno, serías tú y siempre serás tú.

Al escuchar eso Joel quiso verla correr a sus brazos y apretarla con fuerza con la seguridad de que no se fuera. Pero quiso contenerse, mostrar que había escuchado y había entendido.

Miró entre las manos de Ellie y notó que sostenía una arrugada y vieja hoja de libreta.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí?- preguntó.

- La llevo en mi mochila todo el tiempo, tengo miedo de que algún día la pierda.- dijo mirándola sin contestar su pregunta aún.- Marlene me la dio cuando tuve la edad suficiente para entenderlo. Es una nota de mi madre.

Joel esperó a tener el permiso de coger la nota y cuando eso pasó leyó cada letra, con su caligrafía.

"_Voy a compartir un secreto contigo. No soy una gran fan de los niños y __odio __a los bebés. Y ahora me encuentro mirándote y estoy atemorizada. No tienes ni siquiera un día de haber nacido y estarte cargando es la cosa más increíble que he hecho en toda mi vida- una vida que está a punto de ser más corta. Marlene te cuidará. No hay nadie en este mundo a la que puedo confiarle esto más que a ella. Cuando llegue el tiempo correcto ella te hablará de mí. No le des muchos problemas. Trata de no ser tan obstinada como yo. Y no te voy a mentir, este es un mundo muy revuelto. Las cosas no serán sencillas. Lo que tienes que recordar es que- _Joel volteó la hoja con cuidado de no romperla y continuó leyendo- _¡vale la pena vivir! Encuentra tu propósito y lucha por él. Puedo ver mucha fuerza en ti. Sé que podrás convertirte en la mujer que mereces ser. Por siempre… tu amorosa madre. Anna. ¡Hazme sentir orgullosa, Ellie!" _

Cuando Joel terminó de leer y releer cada párrafo devolvió la nota a su dueña y vio esa fuerza en sus ojos.

- En la nota dice que encuentre un propósito por el que luchar. Y creo que lo he encontrado.- dijo mirando a la figura enfrente de ella.

Joel dejó todo ese orgullo y dejó que sus brazos se enredaran en el cuerpo de la pequeña, cerrando sus ojos y respirando con dificultad. Ella también era su propósito por el cual luchar y siempre lo será.

- Sabes, no me molesta el apodo.-Joel la escuchó pero no la soltó.- "Baby girl"…

**Muy bien. Siempre leo los comentarios por su puesto y les agradezco mucho que hayan leído y comentado. Pienso que es lo más importante, dar tu opinión, poder expresarte y me gusta que me digan qué les pareció, alguno que otro consejo. Hice este segundo y último capítulo por los que querían que continuara, la verdad no lo iba a hacer puesto a que era un One-Shot planeado para cual y se me hace muy difícil hacer continuaciones de fics de un solo capítulo pero no quería dejarles así. **

**Me gustó mucho escribirla, como dije antes me encanta el juego. **

**La nota de Anna, los que tienen el juego, pueden abrir la mochila de Ellie y pueden ver lo que hay adentro, ahí es donde se encuentra la nota, tomo referencias a eso y traté lo mejor posible de traducirla al español con todos los sentimientos que pude percibir. En verdad me ayuda mucho que comenten y también que lean. Por favor den su opinión. **

**Gracias por leer. **


End file.
